Across time
by BlackasEbony
Summary: The famous phantom thief Dark is on a job to steal a historical Tiara only to find a little girl when he attempted to seal the power of the artifact, having forgoten everything but her name,its up to Dark and his patner Daik to look after the little girl


**Hi! This is my first story clip. **

**I have had it on my computer for a while, and want to know what people think. If people like this, then any ideas on what I should do would be nice. **

**Thanks! ^^**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT**** MAYURA, HER DAD, THE PUPPY (Which is my dog!) AND THE PLOT!**

* * *

><p>A red butterfly, fluttered through the yellow flowers. Its colour was bright in the midday sun. Two little girls ran behind it. The first was in a purple dress; her black hair shining in the light. She ran hand in hand with the second child. The little child being led was dressed in green and her black hair was tied in two cute pigtails.<p>

High above the garden, sitting on a patio, was a young woman. She was sipping tea from a china cup which she held in her hands. Her eyes were focused on the two girls, a smile on her face as she watched them. She looked as child in green fell and was helped up by the other.

The door closed quietly behind her. The young woman smiled as she felt the wind blow her hair, which was pinned beneath her hat. Tipping her hat up higher on her head, she looked up into startling gray eyes. Those eyes were in deep contrast to her own warm hazelnut brown eyes.

"Hello," he whispered into her ear. He turned his gaze to that of the two girls who were now joined by a small black puppy.

"They're so happy," the young woman sighed in contentment.

The man rested his hands on her shoulder and called out to the two girls. Sitting down at the patio was full of laughter as the two girls played with the young couple.

The following years past full of a carefree attitude.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing Tammy?"<p>

Tomoyo looked down the camera lends at her little sister.

"I want to have a good shot to show mother, sit still".

Holding back a pout, Mayura sat underneath the cherry trees. She pulled her teddy bear close to her. Tomoyo looked through her kid's camera and clicked the device.

"There, all done. Let's go show Mother."

Sonomi was having tea in the drawing room. The call she had just made was to her uncle to wish him a happy whose birthday. Hearing steps coming from the corridor, she looked up, just as her two little daughters ran in.

"Mother look at this!"

Tomoyo ran to her mother's side and presented her with a picture.

Tomoyo held the picture towards her mother her brown eyes reflected back to her mother confidence in the picture. Slowly her eyes glided down to the picture,

"Mommy I'm thirsty!" Mayura said as she sat at the edge of the table with two empty glasses. What was worse is she had just finished the third and heading for a fourth.

Surprise, then slight horror flashed through Sonomi's eyes. Dropping the forgotten photo, Sonomi rose quickly from her chair then knelt down in front of Mayura. Looking into her daughter's honey brown eyes, Sonomi watched them suddenly darken, then lighten once more.

Sighing quietly, she lifted her hand to feel her daughter's forehead. Her skin was getting colder. Wrapping her arms around the little girl, Sonomi lifted her up in to her arms and headed to her bedroom. Tomoyo followed silently behind, questions in her eyes following their mother's strange behavior.

Entering in to her bedroom, Sonomi placed Mayura under the blankets. Rising up from the bed, she moved over to her dresser and fumbled through the drawers. Tomoyo crept towards the bed, climbing on to it and sat next to her little sister, hugging her close.

After finding what she was looking for, Sonomi walked back to the bed. Sitting down next to the two girls, she produced a small green bottle. Removing the cap, Sonomi blew on the container. Facing Mayura, she pulled her in to her arms, blankets and all. Tomoyo took to sitting at her side.

"Darling is the thirst still there?" Sonomi whispered quietly, her voice sounding tired and worn.

Mayura looked into her mother's eyes and nodded wearily. Turning away from her daughter's gaze, Sonomi handed her the bottle.

"This will make the thirst go away, sweetie."

Taking the bottle in her hands, Mayura raised it to her lips and drained the contents, handing it back to her mother with a sigh of contentment.

"Thirst gone...Mommy..." With that, Mayura fell asleep in her mother's arms.

Sonomi turned to her eldest child

"Come Tomoyo, let your sister sleep," she whispered.

"Go and call my husband. Tell him-tell him that it's happened!" She snapped at a maid as she headed to the study.

Tomoyo lingered at the door to the study, watching her mother sit down. If it was possible, she looked even more tired then usual. Her mother's black hair was cut short to the neck. Her suit was clean and neat. On the whole, she looked beautiful. It was, however, her eyes that gave away something was wrong. There was no spark in her eyes, just a resigned and depressed glow.

Feeling something at her legs, Tomoyo looked down to see the little black puppy; its amber eyes glowing in the light.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Tomoyo?" A hand placed itself on her head. The eyes of the man watched her, though seemed to seek her mother out with no problems.

"You head off to bed; I'll come up later to check on you".

He watched her smile a little, then head off in the direction of her bedroom.

Turning to the puppy the man said to it, "Better go after her, make sure she's ok"

The amber eyed dog grinned, then trotted after Tomoyo.

Heading into the room, the man placed both his hands on Sonomi shoulders, turning her around into a hug. He held her close; her arms wrapped themselves around his back as she buried her face into his coat.

"Oh love. I knew this could happen. I am sorry to have made you go through with it."

"It wasn't your fault. It was my decision and I vowed to love both you and her, no matter what the price".

Looking in to his silver gray eyes, she fingered his silver pendent, the one which she had bought for him so long ago.

"Are you going to leave?" she questioned, though already knew the answer. His smile was sad as he took her hand in his and headed to the door.

Passing through the corridor, they wandered their way up to Tomoyo's bedroom. Inside, the girl was asleep; the puppy lay next to her, lending her its comforting heat. Only when the door closed softly behind the couple did it raise its head to look at its master, awaiting an order, though none came. It placed its head back on to its paws. Sonomi moved to the head of the bed and placed a kiss upon Tomoyo's head before smoothing out the blankets. The man watched from the door before heading towards the little sleeping child.

Taking her hand in his, he placed in to it a key chain.

"Sleep well Tomoyo. May you have pleasant dreams, in a world that is hidden from us"

Sonomi eyes were full of evident curiosity. The man shrugged his shoulders

"It's what my parents use say to me."

They left the room, the pup following behind, and headed towards the room where Mayura slept.

Entering the room, the pup ran past the couple and on to the bed where the little one was.

"…Puppy..." Mayura was only half awake.

Her father bent down and placed a hand on her forehead. Sighing, the little girl fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Mayura's mother had her dressed in a dark green coat; Mayura's father cradled her in his arms. Standing up, they left the room with some of her belongings packed in a small bag. They came to a stop outside the front door. Standing on the steps, the father turned to Sonomi, standing close to her till his forehead touched hers.<p>

"I'm sorry."

Sonomi closed her eyes.

"No matter, love"

suddenly the warmth from his body was replaced with the cool night air. Sonomi opened her eyes. They were gone.

The distance street lamps shone through the misty fog, rubbing her hands trying to force away the cold air for just a little longer. With regret she had to return to the warmth of the house. Passing the study, Sonomi glanced in to see the light was still on.

"Better turn this off."

Crossing the floor toward the light switch, Sonomi glanced around the room. Something caught her eye on the floor. Walking around the chairs, Sonomi bent down to inspect the white sheet. Turning it around, her breath caught in her throat. There, sitting underneath the cherry blooms, was little Mayura, her eyes slightly closed, a light breeze tossing her black hair behind her. Her little hands clung to her blue teddy. Tears slid down Sonomi cheeks

"Oh Mayura," she whispered her name like a prayer, "Have I done the right thing?"

That was the last time Sonomi would ever see Mayura. In the morning, she would have to find a way to explain to Tomoyo where her little sister went that night: with her father.

* * *

><p>"Daddy?"<p>

Mayura looked up at her Father. He was working hard in his study; it had been nearly a week since the last time she had seen him.

"Daddy will you play with me and puppy?"

The little puppy stood beside her. Looking up from his desk, her father studied her; standing alone against the old oak doors. So fragile, yet determination was set in her face to play with her old papa.

"I'm sorry Maya," he smiled slightly, "It seems your Grandmother, wishes you to spend time with her."

"Grandmother?"

"Yes your Grandmother, my mother!"

The little girl looked up at him with her big open eyes.

"I've never met Grandmother?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think and thanks to my good freind and bata reader PrincessKanako . BlackasEbony^_^<strong>


End file.
